1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article of footwear, and in particular to an outer peripheral edge of a sole.
2. Description of Related Art
Articles of footwear with beveled edge shapes have been proposed. Wayser (U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,829) teaches shoes intended for playing golf. Wayser teaches a sole of a left shoe that includes a curved bevel. The curved bevel allows the left shoe to pivot outwardly. Wayser also teaches a sole of a right shoe including a curved bevel that allows the translation of the right foot when the legs bend slightly to be adapted to the movement of the body when the club strikes the ball.
Ellis (U.S. Pat. No. 7,287,341) teaches corrective shoe sole structures using a contour greater than the theoretical ideal stability plane. Ellis teaches a sole that is shaped to provide natural stability for a foot.
Neither Wayser nor Ellis teach provisions increasing both lateral agility and lateral stability. There is a need in the art for an article that provides enhancement of both lateral agility and lateral stability.